<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in the dead of night by g0thiclix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069839">in the dead of night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0thiclix/pseuds/g0thiclix'>g0thiclix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Coming Out, Corruption, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lee Juyeon (The Boyz) is Whipped, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, church boy!chanhee, incubus!juyeon, incubus!sunkyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0thiclix/pseuds/g0thiclix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanhee gasped while the other put his hand away. His gaze was mysterious, as deep as an ocean, indecipherable, and even more hypnotizing as before.<br/>"Who are you?" the boy whispered. "What do you want from me?".<br/>"My name is Juyeon." he said. "And I want you.".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i think something else woke up inside me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi there!!! before you read id like to say that english is not my first language and im still getting used to write in english so maybe some parts might sound weird or whatever</p><p>and also, i wrote this fic for my dear friend emily (@11juyeon on twitter), since she loved the idea of demon!juyeon i wanted to spoil her a little</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a chilly Saturday night. Chanhee was sitting in an uncomfortable position on the couch, drinking from his tiny box of strawberry juice while he tried to ignore the couple making out right beside him,taking all the space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going to a party was not in his plans for that night, but you can never make plans when your best friend is Kevin Moon, although, even if he tried his best to have fun he just didn’t belong in there, in that… sinful place. He was a child of Jesus! But he has been friends with Kevin ever since they were in diapers, and Chanhee was a very good friend, that's why he ended up going to that party anyways. Also, he knew that if he didn't come, Kevin would drink too much and do something very stupid like trying to twerk to some Beyonce's song and break his back – last time he managed to twist his hip in such way that he spent a month not being able to sit right. Chanhee was there not to have fun, but to guarantee that Kevin would go back home safe and sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesus probably knew that, right? So He wouldn't get mad at him for being there, it was for a bigger purpose; to save his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chanhee-hee-hee-hee!!!" he heard Kevin hum. He was holding a beer, probably his fifth one already, and had that weird smirk that ninety nine percent of the time meant trouble. "Let's dance!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kevin, no…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, come on! I hate to see you like that…" Kevin said, pouting. "I want you to have as much fun as me!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know I'm not into </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind of fun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, the kind of fun that makes Jesus cry, yeah, yeah, I know, he already gave up on me at this point." Kevin giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He never gives up on His children, Kevin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I never give up on you!" the other grabbed his friend’s wrist and pulled him to the center of the room, where other people were dancing. "Come on, it's Beyoncé!".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin's smile was so big and bright that Chanhee didn't want to let it go away. One song wouldn't hurt a soul, right?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesus was going to be so, so,  </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> mad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, at some point at the party, everyone ended up at the backyard and, when Chanhee realized, the party had turned into some kind of summoning ritual. But, you know, it’s not like a ritual led by some drunk kids wanting to play with the supernatural with no basic knowledge of how dangerous that could be, could possibly go wrong, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee wasn’t so sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to leave as soon as possible, not wanting to even imagine what could happen, being stopped by Kevin who seemed to be too excited to see it. So, there they were, his fingers over a cup over a ouija board while a creepy kid tried to explain the whole thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is anyone there?” the kid asked. Suddenly, the cup started to move. Everyone was scared as shit, but they stood still, impressed and curious. Chanhee felt shivers down his spine, he didn’t have a good feeling about this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group kept asking questions to the alleged demon, some really stupid questions like "do you know my grandma?" or "will I get an A next exam?" or even “Am I gonna be a millionaire someday?”.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Oh my... They think the demon is a psychic...</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chanhee thought, frowning. However, the cup moved from letter to letter, answering every question they made, even the most stupid ones, Chanhee wanting to cry more at every second that passed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you a demon?” some other kid murmured, laughing at his own joke, as </span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span> there was going to be a demon there, amiright?. The cup moved over the ‘yes’ painted on the board. Everyone gasped, getting more scared than ever but still not moving a finger, watching closely as the cup kept moving. Chanhee had his eyes closed and was praying at this point. “So, tell us your name”... the cup moved slowly to the letter ‘L’, then to the letter ‘U’, to the letter ‘C’, to the letter ‘I’... You probably already know who I’m talking about by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the cup stopped, the room was dead silent. Chanhee started to cry, asking Jesus to not send him to hell for being there. When in the middle of his drunk haze Kevin realized what was going on, he turned to his friend, panicking. "We need to leave! A-S-A-P!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kevin stop shortening the words, you're not on Twitter."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you concerned about the way I speak instead of the fact that Lucifer himself is here?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee whined. He was right. They had to leave that place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-but… Isn’t it against the rules or something?” Chanhee asked, remembering the brief tutorial that creepy kid gave before the ritual started. “Like, aren’t we gonna die if we run away before saying goodbye? My mom said that a girl died five years ago because she didn’t say goodbye to the demon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin looked at Chanhee, and then at the board, and then at Chanhee again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, you’re right” he whined. “We’ve got to say goodbye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After some more questions, they finally decided to end the session, saying goodbye as politely as they could - even the atheist kid didn’t wanna mess with Luci at that point. The atmosphere was heavy and weird, no one wanted to party anymore, so, finally, Kevin and Chanhee left. They were neighbors, so they didn’t have to go separate ways on their way back home, which made that night a bit less scary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still can’t believe that you made us participate in a fucking ritual!” Chanhee exclaimed, angry and scared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah! D-did you just curse? Choi Chanhee </span>
  <em>
    <span>cursed</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” Kevin gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That could’ve been a disaster! We could’ve died in there, Kevin, </span>
  <em>
    <span>died</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” the other said, crying again. “You know Jesus hates this kind of stuff, He must be so disappointed in me!”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin rolled his eyes. Sometimes Chanhee’s catholic bullshit could be very, very annoying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who cares about Jesus? I'm scared of what my mom is gonna say if she ever finds out about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shrugged. Kevin’s mom could be really, really scary sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are never, ever, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>, telling anyone about this okay?” Chanhee murmured, suddenly fearing that his mom could hear them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never” Kevin answered, stretching out his little finger, intertwining him with Chanhee’s to make the promise official.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hugged and each one of them entered their house. Chanhee sneaked back to his room, being as careful as he could to not wake his parents, since they didn't know he went to that party. He changed to his pajamas, brushed his teeth and prayed before going to bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dream he had that night was quite strange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, everything seemed to be fine. He was in his room, laying in his bed, but when he looked to the side, he saw a man sitting on his desk chair, looking at him. The lights that came from outside illuminated part of his face, while the rest was in complete darkness. He had this devilish grin on his lips, a weird glimmer in his eyes. But, for some reason, Chanhee was not scared of that strange man inside his room. Instead he felt somewhat attracted to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man got up and sat on the bed, his eyes focusing on Chanhee's slender body. He smelled good, really good, the scent filling the boy’s nostrils putting him in some sort of haze. The man touched his cheeks with his fingers, slowly feeling how soft his skin was, and smiling even more. He, then, traced the boy's plump lips, his fingers slipping to his jaw, then to his neck and down to his collarbones, his gaze so intense that Chanhee shivered. His touch was gentle, his skin was warm and something about that man's eyes was… hypnotizing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man got closer to him, his lips brushing softly and then, Chanhee woke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy was out of breath, his heart racing inside his chest. He sat down, taking a deep breath, trying to calm down. That was probably the Devil trying to tempt him into sinning, but he was fierce! He would never disappoint Jesus (not again).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't think you would wake up so fast.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee looked up and saw the same man from his dream sitting down in his chair, exactly the same way he dreamed of. He opened his mouth, scared, but not a single word was heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look pale, like you had just seen a ghost." the man said, giggling. "But don't worry, I'm not a ghost." He grinned. Chanhee wanted to scream, and, as if that man could read his thoughts, he approached the boy in the blink of an eye, covering his mouth. "Shh… You don't want to wake your parents up, do you?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee gasped while the other put his hand away. His gaze was mysterious, as deep as an ocean, indecipherable, and even more hypnotizing as before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who are you?" the boy whispered. "What do you want from me?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My name is Juyeon." he said. "And I want you.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?". he muttered, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean that I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Chanhee." the way Juyeon said his name sent shivers down his spine, making him fidget. Juyeon's voice was deep, rough, but was somehow soft, in a way that made Chanhee want to listen to it more and more. "Earlier, when you and your friends were asking about your grades to a friend of mine through that shitty ouija board, I saw you and then I couldn't take my eyes off of you.". Juyeon touched the boy's cheeks, looking at him as if he was some beautiful treasure. "But I hated to see you cry like that, you seemed so scared! So I thought I should pass by and say hello, maybe even comforting you a little. Sunwoo can be really mean to humans sometimes".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee was shaking, scared but, at the same time, feeling a strange sensation taking over his body. But he would not let that demon control him. He looked right into Juyeon’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You broke into my house, that's not saying hello.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're funny.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you here? I doubt you just wanted to say hello… And how were you in my dream?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm a demon, Chanhee, I can do anything I want, like being in your dreams." he explained</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What </span>
  <em>
    <span>kind</span>
  </em>
  <span> of demon are you exactly?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm an incubus, Chanhee,” Juyeon said. “But you don’t seem to know what that means?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N- no, I don’t know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought that such an exemplary church boy like you would know more about my kind… But I don’t mind explaining. An incubus is a demon that… enters people’s deepest dreams and…” suddenly he lost his composure and seemed very embarrassed. “We… we drain their energy and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee frowned, what was he trying to say? He decided to just pretend to understand him and nod, maybe that way he would leave sooner. That poor thing wasn’t as scary as a demon was supposed to be, the boy started to feel kinda sorry for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” he said, as if he totally understood what Juyeon was trying to explain. “I get it now.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you?” Juyeon smiled. “ You don’t seem as impressed as I thought you would…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uhm… I’m just sleepy, that’s all, because, you know, I was about to sleep but then you came in  and...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know, and, I’m sorry. I’m kinda tired too, that’s why the spell didn’t work right…” Juyeon put his hand on the back of his neck, looking down, seeming a bit shyer than Chanhee imagined a demon to be. “You were supposed to sleep through the whole thing and forget about it in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you still want me to help you?” Chanhee suggested. Juyeon looked up at him, his face lit up with a hopeful smile. Chanhee suppressed a giggle; he kinda looked like a puppy for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you? Oh, that’s great! Thank you, I was starving!” The man smiled and approached Chanhee, taking his face in his hands and leaning in to kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, hey!” Chanhee exclaimed, pushin Juyeon away. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… I was trying to kiss you?” Juyeon answered, looking confused at the other. “What did you think I was gonna do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, maybe, eat my energy or whatever, like you said?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon looked at Chanhee, his mouth open and a confused frown between his eyes. “Chanhee, you didn’t hear a word of what I said about Incubi, did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An Incubus eats a human’s sexual energy.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that means that I have to have sex with you so I can feed off of your sexual energy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee stood silent, processing the information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what? No!” he said, covering himself with a blanket as if that would protect him. “No, no, no! I-it’s wrong! You’re a man, I’m a man, that’s just not right! It’s in the bible! A-and I can’t have sex before marriage, and, and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… You’re a virgin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon’s smile was no longer innocent and hopeful, it turned into that devilish, lustful grin from before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even better.” he murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing’s better because nothing’s gonna happen. Period.” the boy said, crossing his arms and turning his face to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, c’mon, it doesn’t even have to be actual sex, I could just suck your dick and leave. It’s pretty simple.” the other said, sitting by his side, putting his hands together. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleeeaaase.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no and no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, I’m starving, so much that it hurts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee looked back at Juyeon, who was looking at him with big pleading eyes. He seemed small and vulnerable, again, just like a puppy asking for a bite of your sandwich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you eat something else from someone else?” Chanhee asked, not understanding why he insisted in feeding off of him. “I guarantee you that there are plenty of people out there that would have as much sex as you’d want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Things just don’t work like that for us unfortunately.” Juyeon said. “Once we choose a prey, we’ve got to eat it, it’s the only way for me to leave you alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why does it have to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Of all people?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because us, Incubi, don’t eat just for the sake of eating, y’know? We’re quite demanding, we always take some time to choose the perfect prey, exactly the way we want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m exactly the way you want.” Chanhee concluded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see, that’s the funny part, Chanhee.” Juyeon smiled. “You’re not exactly the way I want.” the boy blinked at him, confused. “You’re more than anything I could ever ask for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee felt his cheeks burn, flustered by Juyeon’s words. He hesitated a little, still too scared and confused at everything that was going on. There was a real demon right in front of him, begging for food, looking at him as if he was his last hope. The priest was always talking about how helping people and being benevolent was great and would certainly send you to heaven, so, maybe, if he helped that starving demon, Jesus would forgive him from the mess at the party. Chanhee looked back at Juyeon. “Okay, I’ll help you” the other’s smile got even bigger. “But, with a few conditions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, you have to do exactly what I say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-and do not force me to do anything that I don’t want to, if I say no, then it’s no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And… is there any way I could help you without actually having to… to do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon stopped to think for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe that maybe a few making out sessions would be enough. I mean, it’s basically just crumbs but still food.” he said. “Sometimes kisses can produce a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>of sexual energy, if you know what I mean.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee didn’t know what he meant, but it didn’t really matter. “Then we have it. Just kissing, nothing more than that. Deal?” Chanhee stretched out his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon frowned at his hand, pouting a bit. He looked so disappointed, like a puppy when you scold him for trying to steal your sandwich. But then he shook Chanhee’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal.... Can I kiss you now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes” the other then leaned over him. “B- but wait a moment…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just that…” Chanhee blushed again, looking down at his hands sitting on his lap. “This is my first kiss, so… I don’t really know what to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon couldn’t help but to smile at him. Damn, he was freaking adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I can teach you. I’m very good at it.” he giggled. “I’ll go slowly, okay? If you ever want to stop, just tap my shoulders.” Chanhee nodded, his face still red. Juyeon took his face in his hands, lifting it up and looking directly at the boy’s big brown eyes, savouring that innocent look and how delicious it was going to be to ruin it. And then, he pressed their lips together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee lips were soft, very soft, and tasted like strawberry juice. Juyeon spent a few seconds just pecking the boy’s lips, licking them soon after, trying to slip his tongue in. Chanhee then opened his lips, letting Juyeon start to properly kiss him, slowly, gently, being very patient with his student. After a while, they pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how was it?” Juyeon asked expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” was the answer. Chanhee blinked a few times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I keep going?” the boy nodded and Juyeon kissed him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee remembered how everyone at his class would make fun of him because he was the only one who had never even kissed before. He remembered imagining how it would be, when and how would it happen. He would never imagine that his first kiss would happen with a demon specially </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>kind of demon - in his room at two in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kept kissing slowly, patiently, not too close, barely touching each other, Juyeon’s hands resting on each side of the boy’s cheeks, and Chanhee hands holding the demon’s shoulders, not really knowing where they should go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon had never kissed anyone like that before, so… innocently. It was quite nice, actually, to just kiss. He felt like one of those inexperienced teenagers he would see in movies. Juyeon always wanted to know what it would be like to have a first kiss, a first time, both parts being so nervous because they had no clue of what they were doing, the part where they learned together from the start. It might sound a bit weird, but Juyeon was the romantic type, the hopeless and almost cliché type of romantic - but do not let Changmin or Sunwoo ever hear about this, they would make fun of him for the rest of eternity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While giving Chanhee his first kiss, Juyeon pretended for a moment that it was his first kiss too, enjoying every second. But, an instant later, when that feeling of “firsts” passed, he noticed that he wanted more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon placed a hand over Chanhee’s waist, squeezing a little. The boy felt an electric sensation in that region, not really understanding why it felt so good. Not hearing any protests, placed his other hand at his waist, pulling Chanhee a little closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on…” he said, breathless, pushing Juyeon away. His lips were swollen and red. “Enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we barely started.” Juyeon said, sounding a bit too disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? That was a lot, like, a lot… How do you feel? Do you feel full already?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No? Of course not.” the other said, making a face. They kissed for mere minutes, how could he feed off of that? There wasn’t enough for not even a milligram of the energy he needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? To me it was a lot. Too much even.” Chanhee kept babbling, Juyeon not being able to understand much of what the hell he was saying. “... I mean, we should stop, it’s late.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not even three in the morning.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly! I should’ve been in bed by ten.” Juyeon frowned. What kind of eighteen year old went to bed at ten? And then he remembered what kind of teenager Chanhee was. “It was really nice to meet you, mister Demon, but I think you should leave now.” The boy pushed Juyeon off the bed and towards the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey! Stop it.” Juyeon said, annoyed by his insistence, grabbing his wrist and turning to him. “That’s not how it works.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y- you promised.” Chanhee said, looking a bit scared. Juyeon realized he moved too quickly and was holding his wrist too tightly. He was probably looking very scary at that moment. “You promised to stop when I wanted to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon let go of his wrist, holding his hand gently. “I know, I’m sorry, I’ll leave now, but I’ll have to come back, you know that, right?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee looked down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… I know”. he murmured. “When are you coming then?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow, maybe.” Juyeon smiled. “Do you miss me already?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if!” Chanhee pulled his hand, stepping back. He had this pout, like a little annoyed brat and Juyeon </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, then, see you tomorrow.” the demon said, grinning at the other, feeling his chest be filled up by a tickling sensation when Chanhee blushed. “Good night, Choi Chanhee.”.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee felt his hands start to sweat, his heart was racing and no matter how much he prayed, he would not calm down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was past midnight and he couldn’t sleep, the thought of Juyeon coming back keeping him wide awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee knew that having any sort of relationship with a demon was wrong, even if he had that excuse of helping him, it was just wrong. And the kissing? Even worse. He felt so, so guilty for letting that creature lure him into sinning like that, gh, he wanted to scream! How could be so stupid? To let himself be fooled by those puppy eyes and soft voice and pretty smile…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee was hoping that Juyeon wasn’t going to show up like he said the day before, asking God to put anyone else in his way, if possible a person full of enough sexual energy that he could feed off and leave him alone forever. But, there was this part of him, a part that he did not dare to even think about, a part that wished Juyeon would actually show up and kiss him again. And again, and again, and again…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost one in the morning.</span>
  <em>
    <span> He’s not going to show up</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Chanhee concluded, mostly relieved, but not completely. He covered himself with his blankets, getting ready to go to sleep, when the sudden noise of something hitting his window made him gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he reached the window, he saw Juyeon standing in his garden, throwing little rocks at his window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… It’s you.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t sound so disappointed!” Juyeon protested. “I’m here, like I promised.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like you actually promised anything. And what are you doing there? You could’ve just entered my room like yesterday”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, I… I saw people doing this in movies and I thought you would like it.” the other explained. “It’s romantic, I guess.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is a demon trying to be romantic?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I just… I just thought that if I was gentle to you, you would trust me…”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And finally do it with you?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N- no!... Well… Kinda.” Juyeon shrugged. “Since you’re a virgin, I felt like I should be respectful and all, so I wouldn’t scare you anymore… But, I didn’t really know how to, so I watched a few movies to see how it’s done and… Here I am.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee giggled. That was kinda nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon smiled and jumped inside his room. Chanhee sat down at his bed, Juyeon followed him closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you let me kiss you for longer this time?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last time wasn’t enough?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not even close… But, we don’t need to get it all at once, we can take small breaks until you, you know, start producing any sort of energy.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right.” Chanhee said, turning to Juyeon. He took a deep breath, gathering the courage he needed. Juyeon watched him patiently. It was cute to see him all nervous, getting ready. “You can kiss me now.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon leaned in, taking his face in his hands and kissing him. It felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>good. Only one day had passed but he already felt so needy for that taste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee felt his entire body heat up, the kiss making his heart skip a beat. Oh, wow, it was really good. He started to wonder if all sins were as good as that one, if they tasted as good, but he quickly corrected himself, that was really inappropriate of him. Then, Chanhee felt a bit embarrassed because Juyeon was practically doing everything on his own, so he tried to mimic his movements and kiss him back. It was clumsy, a bit too wet and obviously nervous. Juyeon, of course, noticed and smiled into the kiss, gently biting the boy’s bottom lip. He was so cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch.” Chanhee whispered. “What was that?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I bit your lip. It’s a thing you do when you’re kissing someone, people usually like it.” Juyeon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do people like it when someone bites their lip? How weird…” Chanhee murmured. “Do it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon smiled brightly, kissing him again, now more passionately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he laid Chanhee down on the mattress without breaking the kiss, his hand holding the other’s tiny waist firmly, but careful enough to not hurt him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Chanhee tapped his shoulders. “I said just kissing.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we are going to just kiss. But kissing while laying down is way more comfortable.” Juyeon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-okay… But don’t you dare try anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can trust me, I swear to God.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say His name in vain like that!”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O- okay… Sorry.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee fidgeted a little, closing his eyes and letting himself be kissed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon’s lips were warm and tasted like wine, a very delicious wine, Chanhee had noticed. Sweeter than the wine he had at the church. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Juyeon didn’t want just kisses. Yes, he promised that nothing more than kisses would happen, but he couldn’t help but to want </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was in his nature after all. His hands travelled to Chanhee’s hips, tightening his grasp on his skin. Chanhee whimpered a bit at that and Juyeon had to hold back the urge to slip his fingers under the boy’s pants. Juyeon then positioned himself between Chanhee’s legs, their hips brushing, the volume on his pants getting bigger. He knew what was going to happen if he didn’t stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled away, as hard as it was for him, planning on keeping his promise. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The sight of Chanhee under him, his plump lips swollen and red, his innocent eyes gazing at him, confused, his hair pointing in many directions, his shirt too large for his small frame falling a bit and letting part of his chest visible. He was a mess. And just from kissing.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Oh, for fucks sake</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Juyeon thought, biting his bottom lip, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t wait to ruin him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you stop?” Chanhee asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I think this is as far as I can go without… You know….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee looked a bit disappointed, but only for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… All right.” he murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should take a break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room went silent, both feeling too awkward to talk. Chanhee didn’t know what he should do. Should they talk until they felt like kissing again? That part of him that he didn’t even dare to name hoped that the break would be over as soon as possible and that Juyeon would kiss him more and more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… Would you like a cup of water?”. he offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that would be nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy got up, his legs feeling strangely floppy and went downstairs, trying his best to not make any noise and wake up his parents. A few minutes later, he came back with a cup full of water which Juyeon drank in the blink of an eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee’s head was filled with multiple thoughts from regretting accepting to help Juyeon from not regretting it at all. He started to feel a bit too anxious, not even his breathing exercises being able to calm him down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>part of him was growing stronger. So strong that he turned to Juyeon and said “Kiss me.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” the other seemed surprised, and he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me” the boy demanded. No ‘please’ after the sentence. “Kiss me. Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Juyeon realised, quite amused by the idea, that the imperative tone in Chanhee’s voice was kinda hot. He was used to being the dominant one, so that was unexpected. He grinned. “All right, Sir.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they kept kissing for a while, taking breaks here and there, Chanhee being more demanding every time and Juyeon thinking it was amazing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After some time, Chanhee yawned. Juyeon looked at the clock on his desk; it was almost four. He didn’t want to leave but he knew he had to, so he pecked Chanhee’s lips and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I need to go now,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay”. Chanhee muttered, his voice a little softer as he was starting to fall asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon laid him down and covered him with his blankets, being sure everything was okay. He kissed his forehead, making a face right after. How cheesy! Changmin would never leave him alone if he ever found out about that. Juyeon didn’t know why all of a sudden he was so worried about him, but he just was. The demon took a last look at his small prey, whispering him a “good night” before jumping off the window and flying away.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind blew in a funny way, whistling like it was trying to sing along to the song that Juyeon was humming. He lit up his cigarette while looking at the view in front of him. Juyeon was on a cliff, from where he could see the entire city and its demons - literally - while waiting for Sunwoo and Changmin to arrive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon after, both demons landed near him, hiding their wings as they took their human form. Sunwoo was wearing his usual red hair and his baggy clothes, while Changmin wore the same Anabelle hoodie as always. Juyeon laughed to himself; Sunwoo actually looked like a demon, but was nowhere near as demonic as Changmin could be, but no one would never know that just by looking at his adorable face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How you doing?” Sunwoo asked, “Eating a lot of souls?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he barely ate one.” Changmin said, taking a closer look at his friend. Juyeon looked tired, like he hadn’t slept in weeks, not all the makeup and fancy clothes he owned could hide how hungry he was. “How’s it going with the church boy?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As good as it can get.” said Juyeon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what does that mean?” Sunwoo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means that I’m feeding off of the most innocent making out sessions in the history of humanity. And demons. And everything else.” Juyeon sighed, throwing what was left of his cigarette on the floor and stepping on it while lighting another one. The other two started laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe Juyeon was converted!” Changmin laughed, wiping a tear of his eye. “When’s your baptism? What name are you going to choose?”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet it’s going to be Joseph.” Sunwoo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They burst out in laughs again, but Juyeon didn’t find any of it funny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, enough for now.” he said, “Yeah, I chose a church boy, and what about it? Once I convince him to have sex with me, it’s done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if you can do that…”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And </span>
  <em>
    <span>when </span>
  </em>
  <span>I do… It’s going to be awesome. You guys know how delicious church boys are, and I think I’ve found the best one.” he licked his lips, just the thought of kissing Chanhee being enough to make him shiver. “They always taste better when they’re innocent, and Chanhee is the personification of innocence. And also a huge brat, but it’s worth it”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geez, Juyeon, stop that.” Changmin said, making a face. “You talk about him like he is the most rare and delicious meal in the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude… I think he’s in love with the church boy.” Sunwoo murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not, but he will be in love with me very, very soon and then…” Juyeon closed his fist quickly, as if he caught something in the air. The other two scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever makes you sleep at night.” said Sunwoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it time to visit your precious boy? Or you can’t see him when it’s past his bedtime?” Changmin grinned. “Hush, before I steal him from you.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon growled, laughing right after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s way more interesting than you, anyways.” Juyeon said, throwing his cigarette away and pulling off his wings. “See ya.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumped, disappearing in the rain clouds hovering over their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a few minutes for Juyeon to get to the suburbs, since the wind was very strong making him struggle to fly properly. When he arrived, all the lights in the houses were out, except for one. He could see the boy’s small silhouette sitting on his desk. He was probably doing some homework like the good boy he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It has been a month and a half since their first encounter and since then, Juyeon had visited Chanhee almost every night, going slightly further every time. Now Chanhee lets him kiss his neck! I know it doesn’t sound very promising, but, when it comes to Choi Chanhee, that was a huge thing, believe me. Juyeon was planning on asking Chanhee to let him kiss his shoulders that night. He had to be extra careful and go as slowly as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon climbed the tree on the side of the house and reached the windowsill. Chanhee gasped, surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“J-Juyeon!” he said. “You scared me.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, babe.” the other said, entering the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that.” Chanhee said, crossing his arms. “I thought you wouldn’t come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, were you waiting for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I wasn’t.” said Chanhee, blushing. Juyeon took the pink in his cheeks as a yes. “You just took a little longer than you usually do…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s about to rain cats and dogs, the wind was a little too strong, but nothing that my strong wings can’t take.” the other said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… You have wings?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, like all demons.” Juyeon bragged, smiling. If there was one thing he was proud of, that was his wings. They were bigger than the wings of an average demon - like everything else in his body, but it was too early to brag about it - and way prettier too. “Do you wanna see them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” said Chanhee, expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon stood up, took his leather jacket off and looked at the boy; his expectant expression was so cute! And his surprised expression when Juyeon took his wings out was even cuter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wings, like expected, were huge. Long, bat-like wings. The only problem is that they were too long for Chanhee’s room. Juyeon had to shrink them a bit so they wouldn’t hit anything and make noise. He was a bit disappointed that he couldn’t stretch them completely and show how cool they actually were, but Chanhee didn’t seem to care. The boy looked at them so intensely and with such amusement that Juyeon just stood there, letting himself be admired by the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee traced the length with the tip of his fingers, slowly, memorizing every bit. Those wings were so… so… so amazing! Like nothing he has ever seen before. He could feel the muscles under the skin, which was surprisingly smooth. He used to imagine them being like bat wings, with no fur at all, but they had this very small hair that made the wing have a somewhat velvety texture.  Juyeon shivered at the touch, remembering why his wings were always hidden: he was actually quite sensitive there. And Chanhee kept exploring, every touch sending shivers through the demon’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” the boy asked, noticing the blush in Juyeon’s cheeks. “Does it hurt?”. he pulled his hand away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you didn’t hurt me, it’s just that… I’m quite sensitive, in my wings, you know…” he muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, for some reason, Chanhee loved that. Not the answer, or maybe that too, but the expression Juyeon had when he said that. Cheeks flushed red, his eyes looking down nervously, his body trembling under his touches on his sensitive spot. Chanhee didn’t know why but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. Loved to know that he had a bit of power over the other, loved to see him shivering because of him and he wanted to see more of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, where?” he asked, the innocent tone of his voice hiding his intentions. He touched the wing again. Juyeon shivered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, here?” Chanhee touched again, rubbing the skin. Juyeon got even redder. “Or here?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y- yeah, right there” the other whimpered. Chanhee held back a smile, that was strangely satisfying. But then Juyeon’s eyes looked at him, and then, at his pants, and the demon grinned. Chanhee looked in the same direction and saw the volume on his own slacks. “Hi there…”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry!” Chanhee said, his entire face burning in embarrassment. “It’ll go away so just… Just wait…”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wait? I can help you with that.” Juyeon licked his bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you? How?” the boy asked and Juyeon didn’t know if he was being ironic or not. The genuine confusion in his eyes told him that no, he wasn’t being ironic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm… I could… Put my hand in there and… You know….” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what? Why would you put your hand here?” Chanhee sounded disgusted. “I just need a few minutes to make it go away.” he said. Time for breathing exercises!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon looked at him just… Breath. Not actually doing anything to get rid of his boner, just breathing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is that what they teach in catholic schools?</span>
  </em>
  <span> the demon wondered, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank God I’m a demon</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanhee… What are you doing?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m calming myself down so this thing will be gone.” the other answered, sitting down at the bed. “It always takes some time to go away but these breathing exercises are good. It’s fine.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon frowned. He truly was a virgin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanhee, that's not how you do it. That’s not how you make it go away.” the demon felt sorry for his dick, the poor thing had been neglected for so long! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then how do you do it, Mr. Demon?” Chanhee lifted an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to show you?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Do your magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon shrinked his wings, not fully hiding them, and sat beside Chanhee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm… Give me your hand.” he said. Chanhee gave him his right hand. “Okay, so...” Juyeon didn’t know why he was so awkward, maybe he just couldn’t believe that Chanhee was the first teenager he had ever met that didn’t even know what masturbation was. He took Chanhee’s hand and placed it under his belly button, slowly slipping it down towards the hem of his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! What are you doing?” the boy gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m showing you how to properly get rid of a boner, Chanhee.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… You’re going towards my… My…”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your dick? Yes. We need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch </span>
  </em>
  <span>it to make it go away.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee looked at him, not really believing what Juyeon was saying. “The priest said that it was a bad thing to touch my own… He said that it would make Jesus cry tears of blood.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the love of Lucifer, what the fuck?” Juyeon gasped. “That’s not true!”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the priest…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forget the priest, he doesn’t know what he’s saying.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I supposed to trust a demon more than a priest?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, especially when the priest is telling you lies like masturbation makes Jesus cry tears of blood.” Juyeon said. “Look, Jesus doesn’t give a shit about what you do with your dick. There’s so much going on in the world like wars and stuff, why would he be so interested in what’s happening inside your pants?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee looked down, thinking. Juyeon was kinda right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the Bible...”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forget the Bible, Chanhee, you’ve got a bigger problem here.” the demon looked at his volume. Chanhee nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine… What’s next?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon placed his hand over his pants, pushing over his erection. Chanhee sighed, trying to hold back what Juyeon thought was a moan. He smiled at Chanhee’s small whimpers as he moved his hand up and down, slowly, the boy’s hips bucking upwards involuntarily. Juyeon then pushed a bit more and fastened his movements. Chanhee let out a small moan, quickly covering his mouth and looking to the side, trying to hide the pink in his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t need to be embarrassed, Chanhee.” Juyeon said. “It’s normal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not weird, it happens to everyone. Actually it would be weird if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” the boy looked back at him, uncertainty in his eyes. “And, honestly? It’s cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think so?” he asked, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It’s pretty damn cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay then…” he said, taking a deep breath and seeming more comfortable. He leaned back into his pillows. “Keep going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Juyeon did as he was told, looking right into Chanhee’s as he moved his hand, the sound of his soft moans filling his ears. “J- Juyeon </span>
  <em>
    <span>ahn-</span>
  </em>
  <span>...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does it feel? Does it feel good?” the demon whispered by his ear, kissing his jaw. Chanhee shivered, the sensation of feeling Juyeon’s breath against his skin as he whispered in his rough voice doing things to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It feels so-  </span>
  <em>
    <span>ahn!</span>
  </em>
  <span> So good, Juyeon… Oh my G-” Chanhee gasped at his almost blasphemy “Juyeon, p- please… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>...”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please what, Chanhee? Tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason the way Juyeon was speaking kinda annoyed Chanhee. He didn’t like to feel weak, like Juyeon had all the power. He enjoyed those few moments before, when he was making the demon shiver by just touching his wings. He wanted to feel like that again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t talk to me like that.” he said, reaching Juyeon’s left wing, touching the exact same spot as before. The other gasped at the sudden touch, stopping his movements for a second. He looked at Chanhee, surprised, and amused. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, that was hot,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How should I talk to you then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee frowned, thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t talk.” he said then. Juyeon lifted his brows. “Just do as I say.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right.” the demon said, loving the dominant tone in the boy’s voice that contrasted with his delicate appearance. “Anything you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now kiss me. And don’t stop.” Chanhee said, firmly, stroking the velvety skin of Juyeon’s wings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon leaned in, moving Chanhee’s hand up and down at his bulge. The kiss started to heat up as Juyeon fastened his movements even more, Chanhee moaning beautifully into the kiss. At that pace, it didn’t take too long for them to finish, Chanhee moaning loudly as he came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” he panted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That, Chanhee, was an orgasm.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee eyes had this glimmer, like there were billions of stars inside of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. It’s pretty great.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee noticed that his underwear felt sticky, but, strangely, that didn’t really bother him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What now?” he asked. “Was that enough for you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Chanhee, it was more than enough.” Juyeon answered, kissing Chanhee’s jaw and neck. “Do you want me to leave now?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy kept silent for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You can stay.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon didn’t expect that, but didn't complain either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hug me,” Chanhee said. And Juyeon hugged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They cuddled for a while. Chanhee fell asleep soon after and Juyeon stood there for a few minutes, watching him sleep. He looked so serene and pretty, almost ethereal and for a split second Juyeon didn’t want to ruin him. He wanted to keep Chanhee the way he was and just… Admire him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then his stomach growled and he remembered that wasn’t just about sex. The crumbs he had that night were enough for his heart but not his stomach. He sighed, leaving the bed carefully, kissing the boy’s forehead like he always did and whispering “goodnight” before taking his wings out and leaving.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee looked out the window, not seeing any familiar figure around and sighing; it was almost three a.m and still no sign of Juyeon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling and trying not to think only about the demon that has been visiting his room every night for about two months now, not succeeding. Juyeon was all over his mind, his body and at that point, probably his soul too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to convince himself multiple times how wrong that was. He went to church scared that anyone would find out about the sins he committed in the middle of the night and point it out in front of his entire family and friends - Kevin would probably not care at all, maybe he would even like that, but Chanhee didn’t want to risk losing his best friend. However, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>part of him that regretted nothing, that loved every second he spent with Juyeon and that wanted more and more, and more grew bigger each time, so much that Chanhee had no power over it anymore and the only voice he would listen was the one telling him to keep going, so he agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was already drowning in sin, there was no going back, so he would as well let himself sink deep into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every night, between kisses, moans and flushed red cheeks, him and Juyeon would talk about many things, mostly religion related things. Juyeon told him about how religion wasn’t something so radical, or, at least, shouldn’t be. He stopped being so scared of Jesus and started to feel… Loved. Ironically, Juyeon didn’t try to convince him to become an atheist or anything, but Chanhee felt way more relaxed about his religion than before as they talked, the boy understanding that he didn’t have to take everything so seriously, and, instead, try to mold those words to fit real life situations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would never imagine that a demon would help him see his religion more clearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, that night, he didn't give a damn about the Bible, or the priest or even God. All he wanted and could think about was Juyeon.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Juyeon, Juyeon, Juyeon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon’s hands moving up and down inside his pants, his breath warm against his neck, him kissing, licking and biting his lips and skin, doing exactly as he was told, letting Chanhee have all the power he wanted over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee gasped at the thought of letting Juyeon slip his hand under his underwear, even more scandalised when he found himself thinking about slipping his own hands under Juyeon’s underwear. He was surprised, but not in a bad way. Actually, the idea made him shiver in excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dick started to twitch inside his pants, desperate for any attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But where the hell was Juyeon?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee looked at his cellphone; 2:59am. He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dick twitched again, he was so hard it was starting to hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Chanhee thought that maybe Juyeon wouldn’t come, something could’ve happened, maybe he was dealing with some demon stuff, so, what about he did it on his own? He learned a lot from watching Juyeon doing it, he knew what he was supposed to do. Of course it wouldn’t be the same without him, yet, he needed to do something about it, otherwise, he would probably go insane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee pulled his blankets over his body, a bit embarrassed of doing it alone even though there was no one around. He laid down comfortably and placed his hand over his volume, over his underwear like Juyeon always did, and rolled his fingers around the shape of his dick. He gasped, realising how needy he was. Chanhee stuffed his mouth with the fabric of the blanket, not wanting his parents to hear him moan, and started to move his hand up and down, slowly. He liked to take it slow, the anticipation of an orgasm exciting him. Juyeon said it was called ‘edging’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee spent a while edging himself, his heavy breathing echoing through his room, until he couldn’t take it anymore. He closed his eyes, the image of Juyeon over him immediately taking form. His movements became faster and his underwear, wetter, only one word coming from his stuffed mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon, Juyeon, Juyeon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Chanhee came, he arched his back, biting the fabric so hard his jaw hurt a bit. Damn, it felt good, but never to be compared with Juyeon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, baby, that was so hot.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee turned his head to the side. Juyeon was sitting on his chair, his eyes shining with lust as he grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Juyeon…” he panted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to be so late.” the demon said, sitting on the bed. Chanhee struggled to sit, shaking from his orgasm. “My friends needed some he-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon couldn’t finish his sentence, Chanhee lips aggressively meeting his. The boy threw his arms around his shoulders, kissing him so passionately that Juyeon took a few moments to understand what was going on, quickly wrapping the other’s waist with his own arms and kissing him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breathless, Chanhee pulled away, leaning his forehead over Juyeon’s, looking right into his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Juyeon asked, still surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to touch you too.” he said, Juyeon’s eyes widening. That was unexpected. “I want to touch as you touch me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon smiled and kissed him again, laying down on the mattress side by side. He grabbed Chanhee’s hand, guiding him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me do it.” the boy said. “On my own.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon let Chanhee slip his hands under his pants and explore the region before going further. His fingers found the shape of Juyeon’s dick quickly, it was way bigger than his own - which hurt his pride a bit, just a bit. At the same time, Juyeon had his hand over Chanhee’s. Still sensitive from the orgasm, the boy moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to get rid of your underwear?” Juyeon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I could, we could… Directly touch each other…” he said, slowly, unsure of the reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee kissed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Juyeon did as he was told.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand slipped under the fabric, the sudden warmth of his skin making Chanhee shiver. He gasped when Juyeon’s hand went down to his crotch, wrapping around his dick. Oh… It was so much better that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at Juyeon, who looked back at him expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee kissed him in response, his hand going further, touching the other’s dick directly, stroking it. Juyeon whimpered, following the lead and stroking Chanhee’s dick, slowly, exactly the way he liked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a second they were a mess of moans, whimpers and unintelligible words coming from their mouths, muffled by their kisses. They came at the same time. Chanhee bit Juyeon’s lips in an attempt to not moan. When he pulled away, his eyes widened as he saw blood staining his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Juyeon-” he gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Juyeon said, licking the blood and smirking. “I liked it.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so weird.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After cleaning him up, Juyeon hugged him, the feeling of Chanhee’s small human body against his being so good it was almost overwhelming. Juyeon loved to hug him, to hold him so close he could feel his heartbeat, to bury his face in the crook of his neck and smell the scent of shampoo, sweat and strawberries. He thought it was really funny that Chanhee smelled like strawberries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other side, Chanhee loved to hold Juyeon too, but at that moment, something else was bothering him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Chanhee had Kevin as his best friend, besides him, he didn’t have anyone else. Kevin was always so… Kevin, a social butterfly who knew everyone at school, while Chanhee was always watching from the back, not really fitting into his friend’s world. It felt lonely to just watch Kevin. He was so scared to be like him and, at the same time, he was jealous. But then Juyeon showed up and he didn't feel so lonely anymore, somehow, he felt like the demon understood him in ways Kevin couldn’t. Since day one he knew that, at some point, once he was satisfied, Juyeon would leave and find another prey. In the beginning, he even wanted Juyeon to leave him alone as soon as possible, that being the initial reason for him to accept that deal, although, now, he was used to the demon’s presence. He liked it. Chanhee would excitedly wait for him every night, they would make out and talk, and then make out again, and the thought of, someday, not having being able to do that anymore, the thought of Juyeon leaving terrified him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee looked at Juyeon, who had his eyes closed at his face was hidden in the crook of his neck, and felt his chest tighten around his heart, so hard he was out of breath. Since when Juyeon meant so much to him? How? Was that some kind of demon magic? It couldn't be, it felt so real... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon started to leave a few pecks here and there, but, there was no response, no giggle or Chanhee telling him to stop being silly, only silence. He looked up finding the boy with tears in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanhee?” he called. “Are you crying?” Juyeon sat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not, I just got something in my eye.” Chanhee said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lie to me.” Juyeon said, firmly, a weird feeling making his heart skip a beat. “What happened?”, he asked, his voice a little softer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee stared at him, unsure if he should tell him about what was going on in his head or not. He wanted to ask Juyeon if he was going to leave, but was terrified of what his answer could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanhee, you can trust me, you know that” the demon said. “Did anyone hurt you?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I… I’m fine it’s just…” the boy hesitated, feeling the tears come back. He couldn’t hold it back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon hugged him again, hoping that it would calm him down a little. Few moments after, Chanhee had cried a lot and was starting to relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t want to tell me what’s wrong, it’s okay.” Juyeon said, stroking his back reassuringly. “But I'll be here for you if you need, you know that right?” the boy nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you stay here tonight?” he asked, not looking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee held him even tighter, scared that if he didn’t Juyeon would slip and disappear. The last thing he remembers is feeling a little kiss on his forehead right before he fell asleep.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon landed on the rooftop of some building downtown. The wind was cold but it didn’t bother him, He was hot as hell, literally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin was waiting for him already, no sight of Sunwoo, but they knew he would come soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Changmin said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Juyeon lit up a cigarette as he walked closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found a girl who lives on the other side of the street, she’s called… What was her name again?” the other murmured, shrugging. “Doesn’t matter, she has other friends, thought I could invite you to join us.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll pass.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again? You’ve been passing every single person I’ve found you in the last three months, what’s going on?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing’s going on, I’m just not in the mood.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They heard footsteps, it was Sunwoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Juyeon’s frigid.” Changmin huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>frigid</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you moron, I already said, I’m not in the mood.” Juyeon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You passed again?” Sunwoo asked, disappointed. “Are you okay?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet it’s the church boy.” Changmin suggested. Sunwoo grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he that good? Were there any other church boys where you found him? I might want one for me.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at his face, Sunwoo, does he look like he’s getting laid?” both demons stared at Juyeon, who rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been three months and you guys haven’t done it yet? What the fuck?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not in love with him are you?” Changmin said, laughing. His smile faded as Juyeon kept silent. “Oh no… Juyeon…”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not in love with him, but yes, we haven’t done it yet.” the other said. “I’m worried about him, he’s been weird lately and I just don’t know what to do.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He really is the romantic type, isn’t he?” Sunwoo sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with me not wanting to have sex?” Juyeon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an Incubus, Juyeon! You literally feed off of sex.” Changmin scoffed. “It’s not for fun, you need it to </span>
  <em>
    <span>live</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I knew you guys would keep picking on me I wouldn’t have come. Bye.” Juyeon turned around, taking his wings out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Changmin called. “Wait, damn it.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it now? Aren’t you done yet?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just… Just be careful…” The concern in his friend’s tone made Juyeon soften. “You know how hard it is for us when we catch feelings.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Juyeon said then. “Don’t worry, I’m not planning on catching feelings for anyone anytime soon.” After that, he flew off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night was falling as Juyeon flew over the city. It was too early to go to Chanhee’s so he wandered around, trying to clear his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee had been acting strange for the past few days and wouldn’t tell him what was going on. He didn’t want to pressure him, but every visit the boy seemed to be more distant. He had no idea of what could’ve happened, and Chanhee’s silence was driving him nuts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon knew he wasn’t supposed to be so worried about his prey. It was just food after all, and usually he wouldn’t spend so much time trying to eat and would find another person willing to give him what he needed. But Chanhee was different. Maybe it was because he was so hard to get that Juyeon found himself so wrapped around his fingers. Maybe it was his innocence that would fade away instantly the moment they kissed. Or maybe it was something completely different. All he knew is that he had no thoughts other than Chanhee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee, Chanhee, Chanhee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His small body under him, shivering at every kiss, his whimpers and moans muffled by his kisses, his soft voice calling his name and instants after ordering him around so dominantly. His giggles as Juyeon kissed his neck, his shimmering eyes looking at him as Juyeon told him about all the places he has visited, all the ages he’s been through, the parts of history he witnessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed to be so… amused. So comfortable around him. Everything seemed to be going so well between them, then, why? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon started to think it was his fault. Obviously it was his fault. He probably said something wrong, or were too rough for a moment. Even if he didn’t know what he did, he would find a way to apologize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon had an idea: maybe he could buy Chanhee a present! Like the ones he saw people buying in one of those cheesy TV shows. He knew the boy liked stuffed animals and was strangely interest in true crime related things. Juyeon remembered that he told Chanhee how liking that kinda stuff wouldn’t send him to hell and after that they binge watched BuzzFeed Unsolved - Changmin’s recommendation! Juyeon the decided to find a cute plushie, maybe a bunnie, and a few snacks so they could do some Netflix and Chill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a white bunny plushie under his arm and a bag full of Chanhee favourite snacks, he landed in the boy’s garden, waiting for him to show up at the window like he usually did, but he didn't. Juyeon waited for a few minutes but Chanhee was nowhere to be seen. He got worried and jumped to the window, entering the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The place was in complete darkness and silent, besides Chanhee’s soft breathing. He was asleep, Juyeon noticed. He was asleep! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee was never asleep at that time. He used to be, but that before he met Juyeon. What was going on? Was he sick? Was he upset? Oh boy, how bad did Juyeon fuck things up?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon sat down at the boy’s chair, watching him as his chest went up and down, slowly, peacefully. He looked so calm, so beautiful. Juyeon’s heart felt a bit tight as he started to observe Chanhee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he didn’t do anything, maybe the reason behind Chanhee’s strange behaviour was Juyeon himself, not something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought made him feel weird, a bitter taste in his tongue, but, somehow, it made sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon was a demon. He was supposed to drain people’s energy until there was not a single drop of life in their bodies. His existence meant disgrace and suffering for humanity, since that was, basically, his purpose. Juyeon wasn’t supposed to be all lovey dovey with his prey, to buy him plushies and cuddle until he fell asleep. He wasn’t supposed to worry about his feelings, or to take care of him after every night. Nor he was supposed to cry while thinking about everything he wasn’t supposed to feel for Chanhee, but was feeling anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he whispered to himself. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't stay there any longer, or he would end up waking Chanhee up. Juyeon left the plushie and the snack over his desk and left quickly.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee hugged the bunny once again, the scent of Juyeon’s perfume reminding him of his absence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy felt bad for pretending to be asleep when Juyeon came by, but there was too much going on inside his head for him to focus on something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whenever he saw Juyeon, all he could think about was if he was already satisfied and was never going to show up again. Chanhee even asked the demon to stop jerking him off, even if he wanted it so bad it hurt, because maybe, that way, Juyeon would have less energy to feed off and it would take longer for him to leave. Chanhee knew from the very beginning Juyeon’s true intentions and why he entered his room that saturday  night, however, these ideas of Juyeon just using him made him want to puke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way Juyeon touched him, the way he looked at him, the way they would spend time not doing anything sexual, just enjoying each other’s companies, everything felt so real… It couldn't be just pretending, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee decided he would confront Juyeon about it. He had to know, so, he spent the entire day planning a whole speech, thinking about every single word he would tell the demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, when Juyeon didn't show up that night, he didn't know what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't call or text him, he didn't know any of his friends, he didn't even know if Juyeon had any friends. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he's busy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the boy thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe he's just late or tired. He will come, today, or tomorrow. He always comes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, a week had passed and Juyeon didn't show up. Chanhee felt like his heart was going to explode and tear his chest apart. The anxiety of not knowing where the hell Juyeon was filling him up and leaving him breathless. He couldn't focus at school, or at home or at his duties at church. All he could think about was Juyeon, trying to fight the voice in the back of his head telling him to give up waiting because Juyeon had left him and would never come back. That was nonsense! Juyeon promised, right? He promised…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After one more night with not a single word about the demon's whereabouts, Chanhee couldn't hold it anymore. He cried for hours, as silently as possible, alone in his room hugging the little bunny Juyeon had given him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin noticed how wrecked his best friend looked the day after. The dark circles under his eyes, his dried lips and tired expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chanhee." he called, softly. They were sitting in a bench more distant from the other students. Chanhee was barely eating. "Chanhee, bro.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy looked at him, trying to pretend he was fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened to you?" Kevin asked, "You look… You look different. You've acting weird lately, is everything alright?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm just tired. We're studying a lot for the finals so I'm just tired. " the other lied, and Kevin knew that. Chanhee was one of the best, if not the best student at their school, his grades always being practically perfect. He had no problem studying, he was naturally smart and never looked as awful as he did the years before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chanhee." Kevin place a hand in his friend's shoulder, looking right into his eyes. "You can trust me, bro. I'm your best friend, you know that right?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't need to tell me right now, if you don't feel like it. But I could help you." Kevin said. "I'm worried about you and I hate to see you sad. I just want to bring your beautiful smile back, bro.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee looked at his friend, his cheesiness helping his mood get a little better. He laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so cheesy, sometimes.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You always take care of me, now it's my turn!" Kevin's smile was bright and made Chanhee feel less lonely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really wanted to tell Kevin about everything, and his pretty words about taking care of each other and being there for each other made him feel like he could trust his best friend. But, what if he got scared? What if Kevin did believe him? Or… even worse than that, what if he thought Chanhee was losing his mind and told his parents?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, Kevin would never do that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I go to your house after school?" he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sure! I'll text my mom." Kevin said. "I'll buy some chocolates to cheer you up, how about it?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't need to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I will anyways, which one do you want?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that day, after a long day of not being able to understand a word from his teachers, Chanhee headed straight to Kevin's house, his heart beating fast each step closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they arrived, Chanhee said hello to his friend's parents and went upstairs to his room. Kevin closed the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine, they won't hear us. They're watching TV." he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin's room was the total opposite of Chanhee's. His walls were covered in posters of bands and singers, or TV shows. He had books all over the place, and many other weird stuff that Chanhee had no idea what they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, are you okay?" Kevin asked, sitting by his side on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… I need to tell you something." Chanhee murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you need to promise me you're not going to tell anyone about this. Specially my parents".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who do you think I am? I'll never tell anyone anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay…" Chanhee took a deep breath and turned to Kevin. "Remember that night when you took me to a party and somehow we ended up in the middle of a ouija board session?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, that same night…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee told Kevin everything, not missing a single detail, from the moment Juyeon showed up in his dreams to the last week he spent crying, not knowing where he was. Kevin stood silent, listening to every word Chanhee had to say. By the end of the story, Chanhee felt like he took a weight out of his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kevin?" he called, noticing how silent his friend was. "Kevin, say something.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, since that awful party a few months ago you've been making out with a really hot demon and you just told me that </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!". the other gasped. "I can't believe, I thought I was your best friend!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you are!" Chanhee exclaimed. "I was scared of telling you and you hating me…".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would I hate for that? I mean, I'm angry you took so long to tell me, but, besides that, I'm totally fine with it. Actually, I'm happy to hear that ".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Happy?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Chanhee. Happy." Kevin held his hands. "I'm happy to know you're just like me. A bit kinkier, but, still…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean by that? Do you have a demon too?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, baby! I mean that I'm gay." Kevin giggled. "And I'm happy to know you're gay too!".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gay? I'm not gay…" Chanhee murmured, seeming confused. Kevin lifted an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chanhee what does the word 'gay' means?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Happy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but, in modern days."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm… A man who likes other men?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, so, what are you?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A boy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is Juyeon?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A demon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy</span>
  </em>
  <span> demon. And you like him, you've kissing him and doing whatever you two were doing, doesn't that sound very gay?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee frowned again, thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh God I'm gay." he realized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Welcome!" Kevin said, hugging him. "Oh my, I have so much to tell you! But first, let's talk about Juyeon.". the other shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haven't we talked about him enough?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Chanhee, we need to figure this out. You've been really sad lately and as your best friend, it is my duty to help you solve this problem!" Kevin said. "You really have no way to talk to him?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. He doesn't have a phone, I believe.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He doesn't have friends?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not that I know of.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright… Let me think…" Kevin started to walk around the room, rambling weird suggestions about what could've happened to Juyeon. After some time, he stopped, his face lighting up as he smiled. "I have an idea!".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then say it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Juyeon came to you after the ouija board session, right?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, basically, that was what attracted him to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm, perhaps?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So… If we had another ouija board session, maybe we could talk to him!".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? No! It's dangerous! What if we attracted a different demon? A really bad one?" Chanhee gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We could ask him if he saw Juyeon walking around hell or whatever. Do you have any better ideas?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee looked down. "No…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then, let's do this!".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin grabbed his computer and started to search how to make a ouija board. Chanhee was by his side, uncertain if that was a good idea, but not having any other options rather than rolling with it. After some time, Kevin had sketched the letters on a piece of paper while Chanhee went downstairs to find a cup. When they were ready, they sat on the floor, the "board" between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should we turn off the lights?" Kevin asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, Kevin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, alright…" the boy sighed as they put their fingers over the cup. Kevin took a deep breath. "Is anyone there?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cup didn't move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna ask one more time, is anyone there?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cup stood still. Chanhee felt the tears coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, okay, maybe I did something wrong. I'll draw another board, okay?" Kevin hushed. "Maybe if we tried this at night it can work. Can you ask your parents if you can sleep here tonight?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy nodded, grabbing his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dinner, Chanhee went back home to get some clothes and his toothbrush. His eyes fell over the bunny lying on his bed, his glossy looking eyes staring back at him. He hugged the bunny, closing his eyes as he felt Juyeon's scent, his heart aching inside his chest with how bad he missed the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Juyeon" he whispered to himself, "Where are you? I miss you so much.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put the bunny aside and went back to Kevin's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There, his friend had already drawn a better board, with some symbols and all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Once my parents go to sleep, we can start." he said. "Are you alright?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, what are going to do until then?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've got some movies we could watch.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds good.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The movies didn't get Chanhee's attention. He laughed a little, but he still couldn't really focus on the story. Time passed, Kevin's parents went to sleep and they started another session.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is anyone there?" Kevin asked. "If yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> manifest.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cup, however, didn't move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kevin…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We need to try harder. I think I have candles somewhere in the kitchen, I'll be right back!" the other hushed, leaving the room. Chanhee sighed and waited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin got back with a bunch of candles, placing them around the board, forming a circle. After lighting them up, he sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is anyone there?" he repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence. And no movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, is anyone there?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, the cup started to move. Both boys gasped as they observed the cuo move to the 'yes' written on the paper board. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Could you tell us your name?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cup then moved from letter to letter, forming the word 'Sunwoo'.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee frowned. That name sounded familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sunwoo, are you, by any chance, a demon?" Kevin asked. The cup moved to the 'yes'. "Oh God. Okay, Sunwoo, do you know a demon called Juyeon?".</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee felt his heart skip a beat. Kevin gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you know where he is? Is he okay?" Chanhee asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He's not feeling well. He's scared.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Scared of what?" Chanhee murmured. What in the world could Juyeon be scared of?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He's scared of himself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sunwoo, could you show up? Like, in a human form or whatever. I think that talking through a cup is very… Unpractical." Kevin said. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I've got to go. But don't worry, he's fine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, okay.".</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bye.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sunwoo, wait! Sunwoo? Hey!" Kevin called. "Damn it! I think he's gone.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm more confused than before." he said. "Scared of himself? What kind of excuse is that?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, he is a demin. We don't really know what could make him be scared of himself." Kevin said, blowing the candles and grabbing the board. "We don't know how things work down in hell.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but… This is weird. This is so weird." Chanhee gasped, his eyesight getting all blurred as the tears came to his face. "Where the fuck is he? Why did he leave me like that? Without saying anything? This is so fucked up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin didn't know what to say. Just the fact that Chanhee cursed making him understand how much he liked the demon. He let his friend cry as much as he wanted to, tucking him to bed and hugging him until he fell asleep.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Juyeon…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon gasped, his cigarette falling from his lips. The demon felt the air leave his lungs for a bit. Where did that come from? Who said that?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where are you? I miss you so much…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice sounded familiar, sweet and soft. And it hurted like hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon left the bed where he was sitting, leaning on the windowsill. He observed the night sky, the stars resembling the eyes of the boy whom he fell in love with and had been ignoring for the past week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he was being an asshole for doing that. At first, he meant to disappear just for a day, to clear his thoughts and decide what he would do, but then one day followed the other and when Juyeon realized he had been away for too long, he didn't have the courage to see Chanhee again. He didn't know what to tell him. What would he say? Sorry, Chanhee, I realized I'm in love with you but that scared the shit out of me so I vanished without saying a word, hope you can forgive me!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been ignoring his friends too, trying to avoid the inevitable. He knew exactly what they would say, but he didn't want to listen to it anytime soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon sighed as the smoke coming out of his mouth faded away. He missed Chanhee, his body asked for him. But, Juyeon sucked at dealing with his own feelings. Juyeon laughed as he thought about what Changmin would say. "Go see him, you idiot!" followed by a strong punch in his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I should." he whispered to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart ached, his conscience screaming at him to do something. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I miss you…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>If Chanhee said that, and, somehow, he heard, it must mean something, right? Like, you can't just read people's thoughts from across the town like that… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he missed Juyeon, it meant something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon threw his cigarette away and put on the first shirt he could find. Fuck his insecurities, he had to see his boy.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Chanhee came back home in the afternoon of the next day, he felt hollow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at his parents, at their little dog, but once he got to his room, he fell down on the bed, letting the tears fall as they pleased. The boy cried until he fell asleep, waking up in the middle of the night, his throat dried asking for a cup of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee went downstairs, his limbs feeling a bit wobbly as he yawned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chanhee?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee turned around, seeing Juyeon right in front of him. He gasped, putting his hand over his mouth to stop a scream, almost falling back. He stared at the familiar silhouette of the demon, not knowing what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart skipped another beat and his eyes were filled by tears again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Juyeon!" he said, running to him and throwing his arms around his shoulders. Juyeon held him tight, burying his face in the crook of his neck, realizing how much he missed doing that. But, as quick as Chanhee hugged him, the boy pushed him away. Juyeon looked at him, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chanhee?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What… What the fuck?" the other said, an annoyed expression in his face. "What the fuck, Juyeon?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck, what?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck do you doing you're doing? What took you so fucking long?" Chanhee scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can explain, Chanhee, please, let me explain." Juyeon hushed being stopped by the awful sight of the hurt in Chanhee's eyes. "Chanhee…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You disappeared for a fucking week, Juyeon, I thought… I thought you had left me…" Chanhee murmured, his voice trembling. "I thought you left after finally eating enough energy, I thought I was never going to see you again!".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I'm here, Chanhee, aren't I? I'm right here, right now, and I can tell you everything if you let me." the demon got closer, holding his hands. "Please.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee looked back at him, breathing heavily as he pulled his hands away. That shattered Juyeon's heart apart in one billion pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Before that, I wanted to ask you if you were going to leave after eating everything you needed." he murmured. "I wanted to know if you were gonna just leave me after all, or if you wanted to stay…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chanhee, I…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But after what you just did, I realized that I can't take this anymore. I don't think I can't take another week like this, with no clue about where the fuck you are or what the fuck happened to you. i was worried sick Juyeon, I even tried to talk to you through a fucking ouija board! This is really fucked up." Chanhee looked down, wiping his tears off his face. "You are going to leave me anyways and the sooner we end this, the better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chanhee what are you talking about? Chanhee, please…" Juyeon's voice was trembling too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a demon, Juyeon, and I'm human, this should have never happened." the other said, every word feeling like a knife cutting Juyeon's body in pieces. "I should've never said yes. I'm tired, Juyeon. Let's end this. You'll find someone else to feed from and I'll move on with my life.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon stared at him in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to end this." he said. "I was just…".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Scared of yourself?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I-."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bullshit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bullshit." Chanhee repeated. "That's just an excuse or whatever. Please, Juyeon, stop."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon couldn't believe what was happening. He didn't want to accept that. He wanted to make Chanhee listen to what he had to say. He wanted to kiss him and hold him in his arms like they used to. But, by the way Chanhee was looking at him, he knew he had fucked everything up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, he had promised Chanhee he would do everything he told him to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon took a deep breath, getting one step closer to the boy and leaving a small kiss on his forehead. Chanhee closed his eyes, holding back the urge to pull the other closer and kiss him, a tear falling as Juyeon pulled away and left.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. in the right place, steadily emerging with grace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"How did you go from pleading puppy to shameless fuckboy in less than a second?" Chanhee asked.<br/>"Some say it's a curse, I'd say it's a talent.".</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OMG IM BACK I CANT BREATHE YALL yes i know its been almost a year and I am REALLY sorry my brain works in very mysterious ways.... or sometimes it just doesnt work at all.... anyways, I had other writing projects, and other kinds of projects going on that made me forget abt this fic, but here i am!</p><p>(also idk if any of you would be interested but i posted the first chapter to a minsung fic (a shipp from stray kids) and there's vampires and a lot of homoerotic subtext.........just saying...)</p><p>well, without further ado, lets get started!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chanhee felt his chest ache with how cold and unfamiliar the room felt, but he didn’t let himself sink into the feeling. The boy took a deep breath and left his house. He had better things to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was in the middle of his finals, preparing himself to go through a bunch of college entrance exams and to wait for the rest of the year for an answer. Chanhee had spent the last couple of weeks studying in Kevin’s house, since he couldn’t study on his own, the feeling of emptiness haunting him to the point where he couldn’t even sleep anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee knew that all that was happening to him had a name; </span>
  <em>
    <span>abstinence</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And he knew that the only way to fight it was to endure it. The other option was giving in. And he was too stubborn to give in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Chanhee entered the bus, just as empty as his room, he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a long time since the last time he saw Juyeon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy didn’t pay attention to time after that night, letting it go by without even looking at the calendar. By the time snow was falling from the sky, the streets had lights and reindeers all over and Christmas songs were playing everywhere, he knew it had been a long, long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And still, it felt so recent, as if it all happened the night before. As if Juyeon was still near and could come back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> part of him wished he would. But Chanhee knew he wouldn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a beautiful Saturday morning, as beautiful as it could be. There was snow everywhere and Chanhee felt like his fingers were going to fall off, not even his thickest gloves were able to warm him up. He rushed to the church. It was very warm inside, but he still couldn’t feel his fingertips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He entered the room where they had their Bible studies and sat down right beside Eric, the boy who had just moved from America and, apparently, who he was responsible for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a bit late, hyung.” the younger whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I couldn’t find my Bible,” Chanhee lied. “But I’m here now.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eric’s smile was warm and comfortable as he opened his own Bible to share with Chanhee. The priest came in and Chanhee let his mind flow the other way, his thoughts traveling far in the distance, deep into the ground, under their feet, so deep he could’ve rechead hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chanhee</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked to the side, Eric was staring at him. The sermon had ended and everyone was leaving. For how long was he away?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” he heard Eric ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am.” he smiled. “Let’s go.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee saw Kevin waiting for him on the other side of the street as he left the church. Kevin was leaning over his old car he had bought recently. The boy waved and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you later, Eric.” Chanhee said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, wait!” Eric said, pulling him by the wrist. “I thought you were coming to have lunch with us. We have a lot to discuss.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, buddy, I’ve got to study for my finals, maybe next time?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eric had this small pout on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always say that.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s because I mean it. My finals will be over by the end of the week, and then, I will be completely free.” Chanhee told him. Eric smiled at him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay then, bye hyung.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee crossed the street and gave Kevin a tight hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hard day, huh?” the latter said. Chanhee nodded, sitting in the front seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I'll be fine. I guess." he said. Kevin opened his mouth but decided to not say anything. He just held Chanhee's hands and rubbed his skin reassuringly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They drove to the library, passing by a nearby cafeteria to grab two cups of hot chocolate and some snacks for the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, there's going to be a party next Saturday, when everything's over." Kevin said. "Do you want to come?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm, I… I don't know. Maybe." Chanhee said, taking his books out of his bag. "Maybe not.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay if you don't want to come. I'm not really in the mood either so…".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kevin Moon not in the mood for a party? You're always in the mood for a party." Chanhee said, frowning at his friend. "You take any opportunity to dance that you get.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know it's just… The finals and… You.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me? What's about me?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm worried, Chanhee. You've been acting weird it's been months now, since…" Kevin looked down on his feet. Chanhee knew what he meant. "I don't know what to do to help my best friend.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I'm okay, Kevin, I swear, I-".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, you're not. You can't study in your own house without calling me, crying. You have been sleeping over more often. You can't pay attention to anything and you don't seem excited about anything anymore, c'mon it's Christmas, it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>snowing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This is your favorite time of the year and yet we didn't build a single snowman." Kevin said, staring back at the other with tears in his eyes. "Sorry I… I didn't mean to…".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay." Chanhee said, pulling him for a hug. Kevin rested his head on his shoulder. "I understand.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry for crying when you're the one who needs help.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, Kevin, it's okay." The boy took a deep breath, holding back the tears he's been wanting to shed for so long. He couldn't cry, not now. "I think it's part of what they call grief, you know? It won't go away instantly but, it will, eventually. And until then, I've got the bestest friend in the world to support me." he heard Kevin sob. "We can go to that party and I'll let you teach me how to dance, okay?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin nodded as he pulled away. That study session was filled with silly jokes and giggles, and it was the first time in a while that Chanhee was genuinely laughing. He felt grateful to have Kevin by his side, knowing that he would have it worse without him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hours passed quickly, Chanhee realized it was already noon. The sun was starting to set as they left the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to sleep over tonight?" Kevin offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it's okay. I don't want my parents to be worried that I'm spending too much time with you." Chanhee said, sighing. "They'll think I'm trying to run away or something, they're weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin sighed, his grip on the steering wheel tightening. It has been a few months since Kevin decided to come out to his parents. Their reaction wasn't really bad, or good, they were more shocked - which was the funny part. He had stopped going to church and everyone was still talking about it. Chanhee didn't give a shit about the whole thing, Kevin's well-being being more important to him than anything else, but his parents still cared a lot about people's opinions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I still can come out too so both of us will be free." Chanhee teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jesus- No! They’ll eat you alive!" the other exclaimed and he laughed. "It's not funny, Chanhee. You're their golden boy, if you come out they’ll make your life a living hell. What if they send you to..." Kevin leaned in, whispering, “Conversion therapy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee rolled his eyes. "It sounds kinda fun, though.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! Stop joking, it's serious… Chanhee, stop laughing, seriously! Oh, c'mon…".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin decided to ignore his laughing friend as he drove to Chanhee's house. They hugged and Chanhee observed his friend's car turn around the corner before going in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mom was at the kitchen, cooking dinner. He said "hi" and rushed to his bedroom to avoid any extra conversation about his day. He took off his coat, his shoes and fell onto the bed. The ceiling suddenly seemed so boring. Maybe he could paint it like the girl he saw on YouTube do once, with stars and everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy decided to take a bath, hoping that the hot water would help him relax a little. As he sank in the bathtub, he closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to hate Juyeon, he wanted to be angry at him. It would be easier to forget him that way, right? But he couldn’t, he just couldn’t. It was impossible to hate him. From his warm smile, his soft voice, how intelligent he was, how kind and thoughtful, how every time he touched Chanhee it sent energy sparks through his whole body and made his heart flutter. Juyeon taught him a lot of things, most of them about God never hating Chanhee for who he was, as ironic as it may sound. And, lastly, even if Juyeon didn’t eat his soul, it felt like he took it with him, alongside with his heart, and everything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of a sudden, Chanhee opened his eyes and emerged from the water, desperate for air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee looked around and realized that he was about to fall asleep inside the bathtub. He almost drowned in his thoughts, literally. The weirdest thing was that he felt like something, or someone, was pulling him out of the water instead of him just waking up, he could even feel fingers wrapped around his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, put on some clothes and went to sleep, not wanting to eat anything since his stomach was twitching inside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he layed in bed, he saw the ear of his bunny plushie poking out of the closet door. The boy stared at his black, lifeless eyes, searching for something, anything, falling asleep before finding it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>There were stars all over the sky. It was an atypically cold night, but it didn’t matter at all since Juyeon didn’t feel cold. Apparently, he didn’t feel anything at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Juyeon landed in the parking lot of a bar, the cold wind made him shiver. He quickly ran inside. He sat down at the counter, ordered some vodka and took small sips from his cup as he lit his cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head was full and heavy, his thoughts too messy for him to do anything other than drink until he passed out. Juyeon felt hollow like there was something missing, and he knew there was, but he couldn’t do anything about and it really hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look miserable.” Changmin said as he sat beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, you look good too.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, seriously, you look awful.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I heard it the first time.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin sighed, turning over and asking for some vodka for himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really not gonna do anything?” he asked, “You’re gonna just stay there, drink like a miserable human and cry?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not crying.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yet.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon kept silent, taking another sip from his cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not even hanging out with us anymore. All you do is wander around the town, wherever the hell you like to go, and come back here by the end of the day, drinking until you pass out. And that takes a long, long time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want me to do?” the other muttered. “Go back there and force him to do what I want? He dumped me.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, you promised to always do what he asked, that’s why you left without saying anything and blah, blah, blah… That’s so stupid.” Changmin scoffed, “You’re so.... soft.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shut up.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you shut up and listen to me.” the other said, firmly, Juyeon didn’t look at him, instead, he stared at the weird stain on the counter. “As much as I hate to admit it, you love him, you can’t just leave him like this, just because he asked. He is a human, humans are stupid, they get scared and so stupid stuff.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I am a demon, Changmin, can’t you see that? We couldn't work, we weren’t supposed to be together. I was supposed to eat him and leave, everything’s wrong in this situation.” Juyeon said, frowning. “I’m not a good thing to have in your life.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hurt in his eyes shattered Changmin’s heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude…”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s wrong, no matter how you look at it. He just… Saw it and had the guts to kick me out before I ruined him.” Juyeon drank all his vodka at once and ordered another cup. “I was just too stupid to believe it could be different this time. I’ve been here for longer than most of the civilizations we see, and yet, I haven’t learned a single thing…”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin watched him lean over the counter pathetically. He still had a lot to talk about, he was still mad that his smartest friend also seemed to be the most dumb out of the trio, but Juyeon wasn’t ready to hear the whole lecture he had planned for that. Instead, he grabbed a little bowl of peanuts to eat while drinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Few minutes later, they heard noise and looked back. Sunwoo was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you talk to him?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Changmin said, leaning over his friend and whispering “But not everything, he’s still really sad I don’t think he can handle us scoffing at him right now.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… I see…” Sunwoo said, sitting on the other side of his friend, “But, okay, I need both of you to pay attention to me: We’re going after Chanhee.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We?” the other two frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because I have a really good plan and it needs the three of us.”.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee heard his mom calling him from downstairs. The boy groaned, not wanting to get out of bed in such a cold morning, but having no other options. After he changed into his sunday clothes, he met his parents downstairs and they left for the church.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t say anything while they were in the car, too busy paying attention to this new song he found to care about what his parents were talking about. Kevin was texting him about this dude he saw at a cafe the other day and how cute he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they arrived, Chanhee’s parents left to talk to their own friends, leaving him on his own. It didn’t take too long for Eric to find him and pull him to where the other kids were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, we have new people!” Eric said, smiling. “The priest asked me to ask you to show them around, but can I go with you?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can.” Chanhee said, letting the younger pull him around. Eric was so energetic. Everyone liked him, he was the sweetest fifteen year old Chanhee had ever met. He was always polite, smiling and trying to be as helpful as he could. Chanhee liked to think that when he left for college people wouldn’t care about him anymore because they had another golden apple to take care of, but that thought also made him feel sad for the poor boy. It was hard for him to cherish Eric’s efforts to fit into the tiny box of the church after understanding how messed up it was. All he could do was hope that he learned about it as he grew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here they are!” Eric said, pulling Chanhee out of his thoughts. They were in the area near the kitchen, where some volunteers would make hot chocolate for everyone in the winter. He saw the priest talking to three boys, Chanhee couldn’t see their faces but they were around the same height as him, but one of them was even taller than Father Jisoo, who was laughing at something they probably said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Chanhee, Eric! Good to see you two.” the priest said, turning to their direction. “Chanhee, I want you to meet these lovely young men, come here.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first one had small eyes and black short hair, he had dimples and a very sweet smile, the next one had dark brown hair, tanned skin and plump lips and the third one…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee gasped but didn’t have time to react as the priest pulled him closer. He looked back to Eric but there was nothing he could do, nowhere to hide. His heart was about to come out of his throat as Father Jisoo introduced the trio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are Changmin, Sunwoo and Juyeon.” the priest said. “They came from the countryside, I was thinking if maybe you could help them around, introduce them to the people, make friends!”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee stared at Juyeon, in disbelief. He didn’t even look the same. He wore a long sleeved light blue button up and a matching tie with formal black pants, and his hair was slicked back, making him look like the stereotype of the pastor’s kid from a comedy movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy held back a curse as the others greeted him, automatically holding their hands but stopping before Juyeon, his eyes wide and his mouth dry. Juyeon’s eyes were as dark as a night without stars and his smile was sweet and perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s very nice to meet you, Chanhee.” he purred, the feeling of hearing him saying his name again making Chanhee’s heart spin inside his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee felt something burn inside him, the heat spreading from his stomach to his entire body. Juyeon’s smile and triumphant expression made his blood boil. He didn’t know what the hell he was doing there or what the fuck he wanted, he only knew that if Juyeon wanted to play that game, he was going to lose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee took a deep breath and put out his best, brightest, beautiful smile, smiling even more when he saw the other hesitate for an instant, shaking his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s very nice to meet you too, Juyeon.”.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>By the end of the sermon, everyone was talking about the three handsome guys from the countryside and Chanhee felt like his eyes couldn’t stop rolling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, are you okay?” Eric asked, “You look upset.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing. I’m just tired because of school, and stuff.” he lied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he walked out of church with Eric following him, Chanhee saw Juyeon talking to some girls. They were annoyingly hovering over him, giggling and looking at him with heart eyes. The other two were nowhere to be seen, but Chanhee didn’t want to see them anyways. If they were there, they were probably Juyeon’s demon friends and he was sick of demons fucking around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee sprinted through the lawn. He saw Juyeon notice him and how his smile faded as the boy pushed the girls, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the backside of the garden. He only stopped walking when they were behind some tall trees where no one would bother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, isn’t it a bit too fast?” Juyeon muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean I’m not complaining but since you took the time to pull me here…” Juyeon grinned and leaned closer. Chanhee pushed him and kicked his knee. “Ouch!”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you talking about? Actually, what the fuck are you doing here?” Chanhee hissed, taking a step back. “I told you to leave me alone.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon took a deep breath. He didn’t know a human could kick so hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I couldn’t take it anymore.” he said. “I had to see you.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee rolled his eyes and sighed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Juyeon felt his heart flutter at the sight of a small pout in his lips. He missed him so damn much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you, Chanhee.” he continued. “And I didn’t know how to approach so… Here I am.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are the other two your friends?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they’re incubi too, but I don’t wanna talk about them, I wanna talk about us.” Juyeon took a step forward, reaching for Chanhee, who pushed his hands off aggressively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no ‘us’ anymore, Juyeon.” he said, his voice deep and hard, so hard it felt like a punch in the stomach. “I don’t know what the fuck you want here, just go away. You’re not getting anything from me.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon looked into Chanhee’s eyes, searching for something, a bit of hesitation, a spark of hope, anything, but they were cold and hurt, and Juyeon understood what Changmin meant before. He looked down and kept silent as Chanhee walked back to the lawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Juyeon couldn’t just give up, not so soon. The battle was lost but he had yet to win the war.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The week that followed felt like a nightmare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee had to go to church everyday to have his Bible studies, even though he didn't want to go anymore, his parents made him - which was one of the many reasons why he choose the universities that were as far of his hometown as possible - and now, he had to deal not only with those brats of his group but also Juyeon and his insanely annoying behavior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard to focus on the words when Juyeon was sitting right beside him, that stupid smile never leaving his face, his knee "accidentally" touching Chanhee's as he leaned in to read the Bible with him - which he "accidentally" forgot quite often. Not to mention the little jokes, the never ending teasing, the looks here and there, his stupid hands falling over places they shouldn't be. Chanhee was certain that he was going to lose his mind and commit a demoncide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the worst part: his precious boy Eric was all head over heels for Juyeon. He wouldn't stop talking about how cool Juyeon was, how smart he was, how much Juyeon had helped him with his homework, Juyeon this, Juyeon that, blah, blah, blah. It physically hurt Chanhee to see his beloved dongsaeng fall into Juyeon's trap so easily. And the trap wasn’t even meant for him!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least, that weekend his finals were finally over and all the college entrance exams too, so he had some time to rest and breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Kevin ended up catching a cold and wasn’t able to go to the party they had planned to go to before. “Go live your life, my dear friend! Leave me behind!” he said when Chanhee visited him, dramatically pretending to die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God! Somebody give this man an Oscar!” Chanhee said, poking Kevin’s tummy to wake him up. “Are you sure I can go alone? You’re not gonna be mad?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I want you to go and have fun now that you’re not concerned about hell anymore.” the other said. “Just be careful, okay? Don’t take anything from strangers, always keep an eye on your cup, do not participate in any ouija board game…”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know.” the boy smiled. “I’ll be careful, and, I’ll tell you everything later.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me in case you meet a cute boy or anything, okay?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Chanhee hugged his friend and left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know what to wear to a party. Kevin usually chose his clothes, but he was probably asleep because of the cold, so Chanhee had to do it on his own. He chose a simple white shirt, jeans, his All Stars and a jacket, nothing too fancy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next obstacle was leaving the house. His parents were still awake and since he didn’t have Kevin to help him lie, coming up with some lame excuse would be difficult. He took a deep breath and started to come up with an excuse as he went downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His parents were in the living room, watching the TV.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hi son.” his dad said. “You look good.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks…”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” his mom asked, but suddenly Chanhee couldn’t remember what he planned to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ask him! Look at his clothes, he’s going to see a girl.” his dad said, smiling. Chanhee sighed, relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, a girl? Is she pretty? Why didn’t you tell us about her? You should invite her to have dinner here some day!”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t scare him! Go have fun, Chanhee.” his dad said then, turning back to the TV.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding and left the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The party was going to be at the house of one of his classmates, it wasn’t too far away from where he lived, so he could just walk there. He put on his headphones, a chill playlist and made his way to the party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The house was full, like the many others parties Kevin had made him go before, but something was different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee wasn’t scared of anything. He wasn’t scared of drinking, or dancing, or even making out with someone. He wasn’t scared to have fun. And all that lack of fear made him feel so good with himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kevin, prepare yourself because there’s gonna be a lot to tell.” he whispered as he entered the house.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe, just maybe, Chanhee regretted being there the moment he stepped in, but decided to stay just a little bit, you know, to see what could happen, and then he realized that the problem he had with parties had nothing to do with God, it’s just that he hated people. And noise. And drunk teens. And noisy people who also happened to be drunk teens. And they were all around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the beginning, it wasn’t so bad. He grabbed a beer, greeted a few classmates, sat at the kitchen counter and watched everyone dance and party like there was no tomorrow, but then, after two or three bottles of beer, he didn’t remember, he started to get anxious and wanted to try to fit in and dance too to forget how anxious he was. He sucked at it, but it felt good to not care about it for a few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, he gave up on dancing and started talking to the people there. They were quite nice, actually, but there was this poor girl who was very sweet but was trying too hard to flirt with him. He felt bad for her and set her up with this boy he talked to in the bathroom who seemed nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, after all that, Chanhee went to the backyard, sat down by the pool, alone, with a half empty bottle of warm beer while he stared at the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembered when, last week, he almost fell asleep in the bathtub and how something pulled him out. What was it? Who was it? He took a sip from the beer, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A boy sat next to him. He was tall and strong, looked like a jock. He smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey…” he said, with that annoyingly flirty tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee ignored him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, I… I saw you dancing and… I don’t know, wanna go back there?” the boy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee looked at him and observed his face. He wasn’t too pretty, nor too ugly, a very common guy, too common even. But, although he was the type of person Chanhee used to run away from, he seemed nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.” he said, taking the boy’s hand and getting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They started dancing again, but then Chanhee felt dizzy. The lights made his eyes hurt and his brain spin inside his skull. His limbs were all wobbly and the room seemed to sway. He couldn’t see the boy in front of him anymore, or anyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His legs gave up dancing but he didn’t fall. The boy held him by the waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee couldn’t see much, but he wasn’t completely blind, nor was he about to pass out, even though he had drunk a lot, but his companion didn’t seem to notice as he leaned in to try and kiss Chanhee on the lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee tried to push him off, but his arms were numb. He groaned and cursed, tilting his head, trying to run away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you son of a bitch leave him alone!” he heard somebody shout from across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t see what happened, or who helped him out, just the feeling of gentle hands holding him and a soft voice telling him everything was going to be okay and then, nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Chanhee woke up he was in a bedroom he did not recognize. The walls were pastel pink and there were cute plushies around him in the bed. How the hell did he get there? Well, it didn’t matter, he had to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still a bit tipsy, dealing with the stairs was quite an adventure, the steps seeming all too distant from his feet. The party was going strong on the first floor so nobody gave a shit about him leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night was cold and Chanhee forgot his jacket at the house, but he didn’t want to go back there. But it was so coooold. But the party was so uuuugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confused, drunk and cold, Chanhee sat on the curb, hugged his knees and cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His life was upside down and all because of and stupid - and very handsome - demon! It was all Juyeon’s fault! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee started to curse him as if he was right there to listen, but it didn’t last long as he realized Juyeon was not going to listen to him because he wasn’t there. His heart sank and the feelings he had repressed for so long came all at once, his chest hurting so much it felt like it was about to explode. The boy felt so small, lonely and insignificant it made him disoriented, which only made him cry harder until his mouth and throat were dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His life had been upside down since day one, but things were nicer when Juyeon was around. Thanks to him, Chanhee started to realize who he truly was and it was amazing to not hate himself for every single thing he did, it was amazing to be appreciated and cared for the way Juyeon cared for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn, he missed Juyeon so bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alcohol was probably still strong in his bloodstream, because Chanhee started to see things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he saw a man land on the street in front of him. His long bat-like wings behind him. The man got closer and looked at him, his eyes were dark like a pool of ink, but so bright at the same time, it was like floating in an ocean of stars. The man threw his jacket over Chanhee, the warmth of his body still in the fabric making the boy snuggle inside it, the scent was strangely familiar and comforting. Chanhee watched as the man hugged him, kissed the top of his head and carried him in his arms, his soothing voice lulling him into sleep. He didn’t remember much more.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In the morning Chanhee woke up with the biggest headache he had ever had in his entire life. His head hurt so much he could barely open his eyes. He woke up and fell asleep back and forth a few times before being able to finally get out of bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked to the bathroom and looked at the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew.” he groaned, looking away from his reflection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee washed his face, brushed his teeth and combed his hair, changing to cleaner clothes, since he was still wearing the ones from last night. He heard noise coming from downstairs but he wasn’t in the mood to deal with his parents and the never ending questions about a non-existent girlfriend, so he just went back to bed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon thought that it would be hard to win Chanhee’s trust again, but he could’ve never guessed the tremenduous torture it would be to be so close to his beloved boy, and yet, feel like they were a thousand miles apart. The mere act of observing him from afar made his heart ache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he knew it wouldn’t last for long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo’s plan sounded really absurd at first, and at second too, but now, Juyeon didn’t have many options. He could, at least, talk to Chanhee and explain everything. What hurt him the most was not being able to tell the other how he felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was sunday once again. Juyeon would’ve never thought, in his thousands of years, that he would ever be excited to go to church.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, brother.” Changmin said as they met on the way to church. “Did you pray before bed?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem to be too excited about this whole thing.” the other laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I’m an actor, y’know? In a play, pretending to be this sweet little church boy.” the demon smiled, his bright smile making Juyeon think that, if he didn’t know Changmin, he would probably think he was actually a sweet little church boy. “What about you?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m having a lot of fun too. Chanhee’s face whenever I make a move, or a joke, is priceless.” Juyeon said, remembering with amusement the adorable blush in Chanhee’s cheeks when he </span>
  <em>
    <span>accidentally</span>
  </em>
  <span> let his hands fall on his thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kept quiet for a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do like him, don’t you?” Changmin asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” Juyeon said. “It’s been years, centuries since the last time I liked someone this intensely.” he confessed, looking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least, this time, you have a chance of actually succeeding.” his friend laughed. “It’s hard to fall in love with someone mid the inquisition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It truly is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they approached the church, many cars and other churchgoers could be seen all around. Right on the corner, Chanhee’s favorite dongsaeng was talking to other boys his age. Juyeon barely talked to him and the boy seemed to like him a lot, always walking around him. Usually, he would just send him away but the jealous look on Chanhee’s face was amazing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just wished Chanhee was jealous of him, not Eric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They saw Sunwoo approach from the otherside of the street. He looked very cute in his pale blue button-up and matching dark blue tie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whew, someone has been putting some effort in their outfits.” Juyeon giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I look churchy enough? I had to buy more button-ups yesterday.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do look very churchy. If I didn't know who you are, I would totally fuck you.” Changmin said, licking his lips. “Church boys taste so good.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you can fuck me whenever you want, dumbass.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re not a church boy, you’re a demon. It is completely different!”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two remember we’re right in front of a church and if somebody hears us talking about fucking church boys and demons we could get in trouble.” Juyeon warned as they walked up the dirt path that led to the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, chill, they don’t burn heretics like they used to.” Sunwoo murmured, tapping his shoulders. "Now they just… Gossip.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it would be a lot of fun if they heard us, wouldn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin laughed mischievously as they sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the corner of his eye, Juyeon could see Chanhee sitting next to Eric to a bench far away from theirs. The boy looked tired, the dark circles under his eyes contrasting with his pale skin. Juyeon let out a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just the night before he felt something twitch in his stomach, his instincts telling him something was wrong. Juyeon immediately flew off to find his boy, only to find him curled up on the curb. His heart broke into a million pieces as he approached Chanhee and saw he was crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon carried Chanhee home, tucking him in so carefully, like he was the most fragile little thing in the whole world. He looked so… calm. His chest going up and down slowly. Juyeon had to leave but he couldn’t, he was so close to Chanhee after not being able to even see him for so long…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But just as the demon was forcing himself to leave, half convinced he should never bother that boy again, he heard Chanhee call for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A whisper barely audible, but still there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t leave me...”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was enough to make Juyeon fall to his knees, the tears coming so strong like a huge unstoppable wave. He missed Chanhee so fucking much, and he regretted ever leaving much more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll never leave you, Chanhee, never again...” he whispered to the boy, kissing his forehead, letting the touch linger for a while before forcing himself out of his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now, remembering that it was his fault made him feel even worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the sermon was over, Juyeon found himself alone, since Changmin and Sunwoo were caught up in their characters, having too much fun with some boys and girls. Everyone was out on the lawn, except for Chanhee, he was nowhere to be seen. Juyeon looked for him everywhere, finally finding him at the back room of the church, where their studies usually happened. The room was wide and spacious, enough to be actually called a hall. The chairs and table were put aside. Chanhee was at a desk, a few papers on his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you are.” he said. Chanhee jumped a little, startled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh f-... Oh God.” he sighed. “Not you again.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s me. Again.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want now?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to talk to you. I’ve been trying to get closer to you, or to have a minute alone with you so we can finally talk but you keep running away," Juyeon said, taking a step closer, slowly. "I understand you're like, furious, but could you listen to me? Five minutes, is all I ask.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee looked at him, up and down, uncertain. He bit his bottom lip, and after a few long seconds of thought, he said "Alright…".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon held back a smile and kept his expression serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just say it or I'll have to put a timer on.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, uh… I…" Even though Juyeon actually practiced what to say many times before, in that instant, his brain went completely blank and he couldn't form any word. Chanhee's stare was cold and judgemental, and deeply hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… I wanted to properly apologize." Juyeon said then. "For everything I've done, for being an asshole and ghosting you…".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't pretend to feel bad, it's painful to watch.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I do. I really do. I feel… I feel awful." the other kept going. "I know I've been the worst and that has been haunting me since that night, I… Knowing that I hurt you so bad hurts me more than any divine weapon could ever hurt." Those were not the words Juyeon had practiced a week prior, they were sincere and came right from the depths of his heart. Chanhee noticed how honest he was, he saw how bad he truly felt in his eyes. Those feelings were so intense he couldn't be just faking it, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just wanted to say that I vanished like that because I was terrified. Terrified of hurting you and I know it was ten times worse for you, but I…  I never meant but I did and I understand that now, and I wanted to apologise.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your words are not going to fix everything, y'know…".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know and that's not what I wanted. I know that a simple 'I'm sorry' is not going to magically solve everything and we'll live happily ever after, it sounds great, not gonna lie, but… I just want to apologize, and let you know that I had no intentions of hurting yoi like that. That's all I wanted to say.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee was silent, just staring at him, no expression at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's… That's good to hear…" he muttered. "But I have a question.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What… What was so scary, so terrifying that made you leave me?" he asked, his voice a little softer and fragile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me?!".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, you." Juyeon said firmly, looking right into Chanhee's eyes. He took a few steps closer, slowly, getting more confident and he saw that Chanhee wasn't moving. He closed the distance between them and was now mere centimeters away from the boy. Gently, he placed a strand of hair away from his eyes, fighting the temptation to caress his cheek. "What scared me so much about you was how wonderful you are, and how badly I had fallen in love with you.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee looked at him, shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've fallen in love before, and everytime it happened, it was a disaster. And I didn't want it to happen again." Juyeon explained. "Everytime, it hurt more than one thousand years burning in Hell, and I obviously didn't want you to suffer like that.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should've told me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. I should've told you everything and I should've stayed. It’s really stupid, I am stupid but I just…".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't think of anything else to say, he had already said everything he wanted. Silence fell over them as they just stood there, staring at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee opened his mouth to say something but in that exact moment, they heard voices coming from the salon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly, Chanhee grabbed Juyeon by his wrist and hid in the broom closet. It was a small space, even smaller with all the brooms and cleaning supplies. Juyeon was all over him, so close he could feel Chanhee's heartbeat against his chest, his breath against his neck and the warmth of his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Broom closet, huh…" he giggled. "Kinda cliché if you let me…".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, shut up.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Make me." he grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did you go from pleading puppy to shameless fuckboy in less than a second?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Some say it's a curse, I'd say it's a talent.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shh, they're here.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee put his finger over Juyeon's mouth, looking at the door, his cheeks getting redder by the second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should pray that they won't find us.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not really of the prayer kind… I'm more the cause of the praying…".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee looked at him and rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't you just shut up for a minute?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said: </span>
  <em>
    <span>make me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon grinned, even more, staring at the other shamelessly. Chanhee stared back at him, visibly annoyed, but way too stubborn, too proud to not accept the challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then proceeded to shove two fingers inside Juyeon's mouth, making him gag slightly. It was Chanhee's turn to have a devilish grin on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said:</span>
  <em>
    <span> shut up</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he whispered, pulling Juyeon closer. The demon responded by licking his fingers and obediently shutting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could hear the chatter outside, all those young boys and girls talking about their savior Jesus Christ while Juyeon licked Chanhee's fingers as shamelessly as demonly possible. Chanhee was way too flustered but didn't back down. He stared back at Juyeon with determination in his eyes and a beautiful shade of red spread all over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon's eyes traveled down to Chanhee's crotch, looking at his bulge. He looked back at the other, lifting an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee mouthed: </span>
  <em>
    <span>no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why not?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because we’re in a broom closet, you idiot. I don’t want anyone to find us out.” Chanhee whispered, impatient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks painful, the poor thing is begging for help. I thought God told us to help the other when they were in need, or something like that. Love thy neighbor, isn’t it?” Juyeon purred, taking his fingers out. He leaned in, trapping Chanhee between his body and a shelf, a knee between his legs teasing him. Juyeon bit his earlobe. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gosh, I hate you.” Chanhee sighed, placing his hand on top of Juyeon’s chest, but not pushing him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you don’t” Juyeon kissed his jaw and giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>much.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… Do you? Really?” he kissed his neck at every word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>So</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucking much.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon glued his forehead to Chanhee’s, looking in his eyes. He absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>how Chanhee’s eyes burned with lust, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. The feeling of knowing it was all because of him made him feel even better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then show me.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee took a deep breath before pulling Juyeon’s head back by his hair, exposing his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Juyeon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohh, yes sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon slowly got down on his knees, not breaking eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon wasn’t used to obeying anyone, most of the time, he was the one giving out orders and making people kneel before him, not the opposite. However, he couldn’t help but do everything Chanhee told him to do because every word he said in that imperative tone sent sparks of electricity straight to his cock and it felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, it felt even better to just be a fucking brat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you doing?” Chanhee asked, not seeming annoyed in the slightest and not moving his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m loving my neighbor,” Juyeon said, a beautiful almost angelic smile on his lips, as ironic as it sounds. "Just like Jesus said.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee held his breath as Juyeon’s hands proceeded to unbutton his slacks. The people outside the closet were laughing, and Chanhee knew it wasn’t true but it felt like they were being that loud on purpose, to remind him constantly of their presence and the imminent possibility of being caught in the act.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, the latter thought wasn’t as bad as one would probably think, not to Chanhee. The idea of someone opening the door and exposing him to everyone was… Good. Overwhelmingly good. Almost as if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon had already pulled both his pants and underwear down when he got back to reality, his dick hard, twitching and leaking, begging to be taken care of. God, it was so hard to focus on not being caught, especially with Juyeon’s cheek touching his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s one thing I forgot to show you before,” Juyeon muttered. “Can I show you now?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then licked Chanhee’s cock, from the base to the tip, slowly. Chanhee felt his knees give up and he almost fell. He had to bite his finger to stop a loud moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon loved to see how wrecked he already looked with so little effort. He licked again, and again, speeding up. Juyeon sucked his tip, savoring every single sound that came out of his mouth. It was beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, seriously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee stared at him, too flustered to respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon didn’t wait for a response, he grabbed his red tie and took it off, stuffing Chanhee’s mouth with it and then taking his free hand, the one with bite marks, on his own, kissing it. “You don’t need to bite it anymore.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon licked his cock again and started sucking it all. Chanhee’s cock wasn’t the biggest, so it wasn’t really difficult to take it all. Juyeon placed his hand on the base of the dick, stroking it at the same pace as he sucked, speeding up his pace. He felt his own dick twitch and hurt inside his pants, but he was too busy to pay attention to it at that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee's grip on his hair was tight enough to hurt, his head thrown back and eyes shut, his moans muffled by the fabric of Juyeon's red tie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee came in his mouth, a long, hight pitched moan muffled by the tie, his legs shaking and Juyeon not moving an inch. Chanhee cried and moaned, as beautifully as he remembered. The boy opened his eyes, his hair glued to his forehead with sweat. Juyeon swallowed and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How was it?" he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee laughed and sat down, their legs overlapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hate you for not showing me this earlier.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did any of you see Chanhee-hyung?" they heard Eric ask in the hall. "I saw him coming in this direction but I still haven't found him.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe he went home earlier.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, maybe.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your dongsaeng misses you." Juyeon whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He will survive a day without me." the other said. "You also look like you need some help over there." Chanhee stared at Juyeon's bulge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can take care of it later.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, no you can't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon frowned. "Can't I?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." Chanhee said, serious, kneeling in front of Juyeon and leaning in. The demon gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure? You've never done this before."  he asked, to which Chanhee responded, "I have a very good teacher and I’m a visual learner. Besides, I'm not the innocent little boy you met before, not anymore.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know if that's a good thing.".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I think I'll have to show you." the boy said, unbuttoning his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dick was already leaking. Juyeon could’ve come untouched just from watching Chanhee crumble in front of him, but he would never admit it. Chanhee pulled his underwear, his long legs getting stuck in the limited space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee was curious, eager to taste Juyeon and make him fall apart. The boy licked his tip, Juyeon’s little whimper making his heart race. He licked again, a little longer now, trying to suck a bit. Juyeon whined. He couldn’t help but smile. Chanhee sucked his tip again, looking straight at the demon’s eyes, sucking more and more, slowly, tasting every inch of it. It was fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon wanted to say something, anything, just a little joke, a small tease, but his brain wasn’t working, it just shut down and instead of actual thoughts, there was just noise and chaos. His body was shaking. It was the sloppiest, wettest, most disastrous blowjob he’d ever received but God, it felt so good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee kept on sucking until Juyeon’s back arched and he bit his lip to hold back the moan, coming into his mouth. He stood there for a second, not knowing what to do with all that cum inside his mouth, and then he looked back at Juyeon, at him heaving, looking like a whole mess, and swallowed it. Juyeon whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon pulled him by his collar into an aggressive kiss. He missed that boy so, so, so much. His lips tasted sour and were as soft as he remembered. Chanhee threw his arms around his neck and sat on his lap, pulling him in almost desperately, the abstinence kicking in, his body moving on its own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you forgive me?” he muttered, the words coming breathlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already have” Chanhee whispered, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. “I mean, you were an asshole but… I really missed you.” Juyeon hugged him, tight. “And I… I have to thank you. I think I wouldn’t have known that I’m… that I’m gay if it wasn’t for you.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you would find that out sooner or later, eventually.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably, but… I like the way things happened.” the boy said then, now looking at him, his thumb caressing his cheek. “You pulled me out of a state of denial. I think you arrived right on time.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon smiled, sincerely, lovingly and leaned into his touch. “Maybe I did,” he said. Chanhee kissed him again, slowly, gently. There was no need to rush.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you guys liked it! again im really sorry for taking so long to update, I hope I can write the last part a little sooner haha cant promise anything tho T^T</p><p>thank you all for the very sweet comments on the first chapter! and thank you so much for reading this haha&lt;3</p><p>if you'd like to talk to me idk or just see my stupid tweets abt my faves, you can find me at @666denji &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>